Spandex
by ToInfinityandBeyond
Summary: Summary: our girls have been reunited! Some Callie thoughts, some Arizona thoughts and some happy times...


A/N: Thanks to Sarah for being my beta.

**Spandex**

Normally Callie wasn't a morning person; she preferred to laze in bed (preferably with Arizona) and allow a few hours to pass before she raised herself into a long hot shower (and again preferably in the company of Arizona). But this morning was different. Arizona was paged into a paediatric consult in the earning morning hours and she had not yet returned. And Callie, deciding that she had enough alone time in bed when they had been separated, decreed this morning she would visit the gym before Arizona's return.

Callie had been faithful to the gym for the last year and the results were obvious. She was slimmer than she had been in ages and her stamina in the OR was improved; her endurance elsewhere was also enhanced but that may be because of a reunion with a certain blonde beauty rather than her rigorous workouts! Callie enjoyed the time she spent in the gym; she would put on her ipod, select the 'sweat your ass off' playlist, adjust her headphones and start her warm up. After a series of light stretches, she would start on the ecliptic machine with low tension and slow gait.

Callie could feel the stress leave her body with each pull of her arms; the heavy bass of each specially selected song acting as a metronome for the rhythm in her arms and legs As Callie felt her body warm up, she would adjust the tension tighter in the wheel; pushing her legs to work harder and harder; her heart beating furiously in her chest as she focussed on deep, regular breaths. Months ago she thought her heart had been shattered into small irreparable shards when Arizona had abandoned her at the airport; but the current feelings of happiness and joy in Callie were testament to the healing power of love.

Arizona's return had shocked Callie; upon seeing her face at Mark's door, Callie went through a multitude of emotions in a short few seconds; shock, happiness, anger, spite, disbelief...but after everything she had gone through in the months subsequent to Arizona's departure, seeing her reminded her of how sad she had been; how this woman that she loved so dearly had been the one who cruelly and without a backward glance abandoned her at the airport. Callie had hoped for a reunion initially, but as time passed the denial she felt turned to anger; and after Arizona's return did Callie ever rage. She attempted to keep her emotions in check by dealing with Arizona professionally, but the day Arizona announced she had bought out the tenants who were subletting her apartment, and yes it was HER APARTMENT, that was the day that Callie was ready to physically throttle the blonde. And what made Callie so angry was not the fact that Arizona had done that, what really angered Callie was that Arizona was capable of going into what used to be their home.

The thought of buying out the tenants had obviously occurred to her; her father had mentioned it almost immediately upon her return; but Callie couldn't. She didn't want to go into that apartment again. That apartment was haunted not by a ghost or ghoul or spiders or other creepy crawlies, but it was haunted by memories; all of their happy memories as a couple; their first night together; the pizza parties; the night they first said their I love you; the mornings spent in bed; the evenings spent in bed; the memories were never ending. They reminded Callie of how miserable she was; how she desperately wanted to believe Arizona but she did not know if she could ever trust her again. The phrase 'shame me once shame on you; shame me twice shame on me' crossed Callie's mind.

45 minutes later, a sweaty but a calmer and more relaxed Callie started her warm down routine. Although the gym had showers, sauna and a masseuse, this morning Callie chose to go directly home; if she was honest she was looking forward to seeing Arizona on her return. Both Callie and Arizona had secured the next two days off from work and rather than planning an elaborate 2-day getaway which would entail packing and unpacking and all the things one has to do to organise a holiday, they had agreed that they would lock themselves into the apartment. The optimum word being 'lock' as not even Mark had a key to the apartment after their reconciliation. Mark was no longer allowed to bounce into their apartment as if it were his own; or to walk into their bedroom; or Lexie to stroll into their bathroom interrupting their sexytime. Their apartment was no longer the frat house and their relationship was stronger for it.

It had taken a lot of soul searching in Callie to agree to give their relationship another try. In a way it was both the hardest and easiest decision she ever had to make in her life. Arizona was the love of Callie's life; she knew this without a shadow of a doubt; she still dreamed of blue eyed blonde haired little girls calling her Mama and Arizona Mommy and she even saw the chickens that Arizona was so nearly obsessed with. But, Callie didn't trust her; didn't have faith that Arizona's outpouring of love was real and that she wouldn't change her mind the next time...well an award like the Carter Madison grant may never come along again, but Callie feared that there would be a next time regardless of what it may be.

Although Callie had her concerns and a deep rooted fear that Arizona would actually be the one to physically and mentally break her, Callie knew she would always regret not giving things another chance. After all, Arizona had flown halfway across the world to be with her, she had worked under the brat Stark in order to stay physically close to Callie and Arizona's declarations of undying love and faithfulness, even in the wake of hearing she had slept with Mark, had convinced Callie that if anyone deserved another chance it was Arizona. Love had prevailed and the blonde and the brunette had reconciled in epic fashion; and their relationship was now better than ever. Both girls were truly and utterly happy; so happy indeed that it sickened any and all of their friends, co-workers and family. They were love-sick puppies; or love-sick rabbits if their escapades in the bedroom were considered.

Callie unlocked the door and entered into their apartment; the words 'their' apartment rang in her mind, 'Damn did that ever sound good' she thought as she smiled. Callie's smile widened even moreso when she saw Arizona standing over the toaster as a slight tuff of smoke emanated from the machine. 'What have you done now, Arizona?' Callie asked teasingly as she quickly took off her coat and placed in on the barstool at the breakfast bar.

The blonde turned around. 'Calliope...' Arizona stopped in mid-sentence. The Latina was still in her gym clothes; her tight black spandex shorts moulded to her toned and tan legs; the sleeveless top enunciating her two perky breasts as the shirt clung to her flat stomach; her nipples were still slightly erect from the exercise earlier which Arizona found highly erotic. Arizona's eyes were not looking at Callie's beautiful face; the spandex had immobilised her; she was incapable of neither speak nor coherent thought as she looked her gorgeous girlfriend up and down. Arizona took in every inch of Callie while Callie stood there; a smirk growing on Callie's face as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Arizona, my face is up here.' She jokingly scolded her obviously aroused girlfriend.

'I am not looking at your face.' Arizona's blue eyes moved upwards from perving at Callie's breasts to meet the Latina's eyes. 'I think you need a shower...' Callie looked at Arizona sceptically as she continued. 'Because you smell, I can smell you over here...but once you're clean I plan on dirtying you up again.' The obvious intention in Arizona's words caused warmth to flow through Callie's body and into her centre. She shifted her legs slightly as she felt wetness in her core; the ease of which Arizona could turn Callie on surprised even herself. Callie thought of playing it sly; making Arizona work for this conquest and not giving it up so easy, but the effect Arizona had on her made this option impossible. Callie gulped.

Arizona took Callie's hand as they walked toward their bedroom. Their touch caused jolts of pleasure to flow through their bodies; never before had either experienced such pleasure from a simple act that so many couples took for granted, the touching of hands, but to Callie and Arizona this was more than just the intermingling of fingers; it represented two souls meant for each other finally coming together after a long and arduous journey. Arizona's face flushed with her arousal; Callie murmured in Spanish as she realised how close to her orgasm she already was, or how close to her first orgasm she already was as she didn't plan on stopping at one.

'I love you, Calliope. And I will show you how much I love you every single day if you let me.'

'I love you too, Arizona. And I will let you show me how much you love me every day.'

Both girls looked at each other and giggled. 'The first one naked gets to cum first!' squealed Callie as she shoulder bumped Arizona gently into the wall to gain the upper hand.

Arizona was resigned to losing this first round, but she realised that she could never ever be the loser if Callie was beside her side. She was thankful for the third chance she had been offered by Callie; a third chance she so desperately wanted but wasn't sure she would ever receive after her numerous failed attempts at reconciliation were thrown back at her. And she was adamant that a fourth chance would never be needed; this was for keeps as she was never letting go again.

'Not fair,' shrieked Arizona as she chased Callie into the bedroom.


End file.
